nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition (C6)
The Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition (C6) is a special edition model of the Corvette Z06 (C6). Chevrolet only produced 500 models of the Carbon Limited Edition. It utilises a Brembo ceramic brake system, the Magnetic Ride Control suspension from the Corvette ZR1, a carbon-fibre spoiler and bonnet, and an updated engine cooling system. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Z06 Carbon Limited Edition was made available in Need for Speed: World on December 9, 2011 as a tier 3 vehicle for SpeedBoost. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. The Z06 CLE is faster than both the original Z06 and ZR1 in terms of acceleration, which is slightly weaker than the Pagani Zonda F's. It has great handling though not as stable as the ZR1, and an average nitrous boost. Top speed is 214 mph (345 km/h). Supersonic Blue The Supersonic Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on December 9, 2011. Inferno Orange The Inferno Orange style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on December 26, 2013. On May 14, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. The Beauty '12 The Beauty '12 style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on February 7, 2012 as part of the Valentine's event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Z06 Carbon Limited Edition appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 4 vehicle that is available from the beginning of the game. The Z06 CLE's advantage is its quick acceleration and high top speed, but has a "challenging" handling rating as it tends to oversteer in high speed corners. ''Cross'' The Cross signature edition is a tier 4 car that is included in the Carbon Challenge Series Pack, and is unlocked upon earning a gold medal for all Carbon Challenges in the challenge series. ''Dr. Pepper'' The Dr. Pepper edition is a tier 4 car that is a Dr. Pepper prize rewarded from special promotional Dr. Pepper bottles. ''NFS Edition'' (Tier 5) The NFS Edition is a tier 5 car that is unlocked upon beating 10 Objectives in the Exotic Playlist. ''NFS Edition'' (Tier 6) The NFS Edition is a tier 6 car that is available from the beginning. ''Milner'' The Milner signature edition is a tier 5 car that is unlocked upon reaching Driver Level 24. Gallery NFSW_Chevrolet_Corvette_Z06_Carbon_Limited_Edition_Supersonic_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Supersonic Blue) NFSW_Chevrolet_Corvette_Z06_Carbon_Limited_Edition_Orange.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Inferno Orange) NFSW_Chevroelt_Corvette_Z06_CLE_Beauty.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Beauty '12) TheRun-image130272.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image130278.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Cross) TheRun-image130279.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Dr. Pepper) TheRun-image130273.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (NFS Edition - Tier 5) TheRun-image130275.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (NFS Edition - Tier 6) TheRun-image130280.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Milner) Category:Dr. Pepper Cars (The Run)